Left Alone
by Magnetic Guardian
Summary: Hansley Shane Is a Homeless girl. One Day a group of school bullies ruins her life as she knows it. She falls in the hands of a Young CEO. Do you think they ll fall in love? Warning: Some violence Rated M for later chapters, I shipped my self with bakura so if you don't agree, read it for the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :]! I actually started this story before A death, the abuse, A love so, woahhh! Anyway for all the people out there Who are completely in love with bakura, this is a bakura fanfic. Now im not sure how many of you wanna read a fanfic about my self being with a very very very very out of character bakura, but thats what this is so, ya. It is kinda interesting though. ya im starange. There is some bashing of all female characters except for Vivian in this chapter soooo... Walking cleavage...

"_Stop the hate, congratulate, you know my name so eat some cake"-BOTDF_

I hate haters -.-

Enjoy my mind ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: I am a broke child, i own nothing. Especially Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of their amazing characters. i wouldnt be broke if i owned them. I just own Hansley and the plot...thats it...

* * *

1

The sun shone on my face as I woke up in the morning. I squinted and put my hand over my face. Another terrible day at that miserable place I called school and afterward that miserable job I somehow manage to get to. I pushed myself up from the cold ground of the abandoned warehouse that I somehow managed to find that was stable enough for me to live in. I was 17 and a half year old high school senior. And somehow I managed to get by by myself. When I was 11 my parents died in a car crash and my grandparents were claimed victim in a chain of serial killer attacks, they were my only family. So as I grew up and tried to look for a place to stay the towns people here in domino japan started to call me the lone girl. This was somewhat true because by the time I had adapted the name I was a curvy 13 year old girl who was getting by perfectly fine by herself. I stood up and whipped my eyes.

_What a shitty day already_, I thought.

I yawned and walked over to a box that I had found inside the warehouse. Inside were about 5 shirts and five pairs of pants that I had stolen from garage sales or stores. I had to or I would have no clothes. I picked out a pair of jeans and a grey v neck shirt and slipped them on. I walked over to the blankets that I called my bed and folded them up and put them in the corner next to my clothes box. I sat down next to the box and reached behind it. I pulled out the little compact mirror and hair brush my friend Yugi had given me for my 17th birthday. I looked into the little mirror in the compact, a pair of eyes stared back at me. One eye was grey and the other was a deep crimson. The eyes we centered on a pale face with round features and freckles across its cheek bones. I sighed at least my face was clean and I didn't have to wash it. I picked up the hair brush and started to run it through my double colored hair. My hair was blue green with black highlight that reached down to my mid back. Framing my face were a self-cut fringe bangs that was also blue green with black highlights. The glories of having straight hair, I didn't have to do it in the morning. I check my hair and face over one more time before I slid my brush and compact back behind the box. I got up and walked toward the door of my warehouse. Near the door were a quadruple layered Tonys bag and my beat up converse with the socks inside. The converses were a gift from the gracious 18 year old CEO Bakura Mao. One year Mr. Mao had donated money to the community to buy the homeless people nice things. So the People spent a quarter of it on buying my food and the other three went into the city fund. Of course Bakura heard they put it in the fund and was rather mad. So he asked the people who was homeless and decided to pick me. He read a file on me and bought me this pair of black all-star converse, wrote his name on it and note that said "_don't worry only bad people go to hell" _and had the village deliver it to me. I was really grateful and everything that I now had shoes. That was a year ago and I'm glad that the converse still fit me. I picked up the Tonys bag and put on my shoes and walked out the door. This started the boring 3 block trek to domino high. About half way there I met up with Yugi and his boyfriend Yami. Yugi was short with round childlike features similar to mine and amethyst eyes. Yami had sharper more manlier features and crimson eyes, just like my left eye. The odd thing about those to was that their hair looked almost identical. Both had five pointed jet black hair like a star, Yami`s edged in a deep crimson, Yugi`s edged in deep purple and were both pale. They both had blond bangs that hung down in their face. The only difference was Yami had a blond streaks in is hair, the center one resembling a lightning bolt. The two approached me hand in hand.

"Seriously Hansley, when are you gonna get a real backpack?" Yami said pointing to my Tonys bag.

"When that damn Pegasus gives me a raise." I grunted

"Oh Yami must you act so mean?" Yugi said slapping Yami slightly on the arm.

"Sorry aibou" Yami said cupping Yugi's face in his hands and leaning down to rub their noses together. Yugi Blushed.

"Um guys?" they both look up at me, "Not to be rude but we have school to get to, you can lick each other's dicks after school" I say placing my hand on my hip.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna give him a blowjob in public?" Yugi asked. I face palmed.

"Not my point, the point is we gotta go to school so you guys can make out or whatever in the bathroom when we get there."

"Sound reasonable enough" Yami said. Yugi looked up at him and blushed. I sighed and continued walking.

"Hey wait for us!" Yugi exclaim running after me with Yami in tow.

The rest of the walk to school we chatted. When we got to school I said good bye and walked off to home room. When I entered home room, as usual, everyone stopped talking and followed me to my seat with their eyes. I know they all think that there's no way in hell I could be here since I'm homeless and definitely no way I can be the smartest kid in this class. Unfortunately for them I was in school and the smartest kid in class. Stupid Kids, don't know what it's like to be alone, to have to fend for yourself. I don't need them. The rest of school went by blankly, since graduation was going to be in a few months I just basically went to a bunch of planning meeting all day. So by the time the last bell rung I was really ready to go home.

It was now after school and I was the only one left in the hallway. I liked being the last student to leave, that way I could take as long as I wanted and not get killed by on coming school traffic. I had just finished putting my things in my locker when a hand came from behind me and slammed my locker closed. The slamming sound made me jump. I turned around to see one of the schools bullies, Tea Gardener. Tea was a stuck up cheerleader who found it her duty to go around picking on the less fortunate with her two wannabes Mai and Serenity.

"Oh look what we have here girls." Tea chuckled slamming her hand against the locker behind me right next to my right ear. She began to inch closer to my face, virtually pining me in between her and the wall. I didn't like being this close to her. My breathing quickened, I am claustrophobic and I was feeling nauseated.

"Oh look I make her breath quicken. You like that? You like me being so close to you? Ha, you like that?" tea was now a half and inch away from my face. She rested her free hand on top of one of my breasts and began to squeeze. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. No one had touched me like that before.

"Oh so you like that too?" She said coming closer to my face. I could practically taste her breath." Mm should I go on? I think I will!" She then cupped my face in her hands and slammed her lips against mine. For a moment I was in shock, but then I snapped to and tried to let out a scream. As soon as I opened my mouth she took the opportunity to shove her tongue inside my mouth and explore. I tried to push her tongue out but I was too busy trying to push her off me.

She was now grinding herself up against my body. I thought fast and head butted her. She immediately broke the kiss and stumbled back, freeing me of her body and lips. Mai and Serenity who had been laughing now looked at me in shock.

"Oh the little dike pushed me off? How sweet. Didn't wanna have to force me to go all the way did you? Oh how sweet." Tea laughed

"No I'm not a dike I'm straight. Leave me the fuck alone you whore!" I said painting

"You did not just say that to me, Tea Gardener! You`ll Pay!" Then she lifted up her skirt revealing a knife strapped to her thin thigh. It was a small sliver dagger with a white wooden handle, strapped tightly to her leg with a leather strap. I had been so shocked by the sight of the knife I didn't realize Serenity and Mai closing in on me. A sharp pain went through my left side. I looked down and saw a Cherry wood handle carved into the shape of a heart coming out of my side. I looked up at Mai who was grinning wildly at me.

"Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy "she taunted" oh wait you don't have one!"

"Shut up you filthy bitch!" I growled when a sharp pain when though my right leg. My gaze darting to my leg, I had been stabbed again. I looked up to see the three of them smiling like crazy. There were tears in my eyes.

"How does it feel now little bitch to be ruined by someone else?" Tea laughed. Before I could answer they picked me up and pushed me down the school steps. I landed flat on my face.

"Oh don't worry about the injuries dear u won't live long" Serenity snickered before slamming the school doors. I was Stabbed and bleeding, but somehow I still found the will to stand up and walk home. With every step I felt like I was breaking bones, blood dripping from my body my sight growing light and fuzzy. I was at my front door when I blacked out.

I woke up to rapid heat on my face and the smell of smoke. I looked around. My warehouse was on fire. I could hear the sirens coming and the manic laughing in the distance. I had to get up, they couldn't find me here. I didn't have nearly enough money to pay for all these injuries and whatever money I had had just been burned, along with all my possessions. I sat up and looked around. I needed something to prop me up. I saw a metal create over in the corner it was right next to a small fire that had broken off from the inferno that was just a foot away from my feet. I crawled over to the create, put my hand on it and pushed myself up to my feet. As I should have expected, the create was burning hot. I screamed out in pain. I heard the sirens getting closer. I had to run. I limped through the neighborhood trying my best to run. I made it to the library or at least what I thought was the library. I walked around to the back, and knocked on the white wood door. My eye sight was getting foggy again. Here I was at what I thought was the library knocking on the door to their garden, bleeding, hand with at least a 2nd degree burn, singed hair, scratches and gashes that were bleeding and oozing on my arms legs and face. Then I realized something, the library doesn't have a fence in the back. I started to tip over as I heard the door open. I feel back and all I saw was a flash of white hair before I passed out.

* * *

WEEEEE... one chapter down, no idea how many more to go! Im pretty Bakura comes in next chapter ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Mine turtle :].

Anyway short chapter because my minds a psycho path and cant come up with anything to put next chronologically -.-... damn mind... Really sorry about that... Well anyway Enjoy my story about my imaginary self with bakura!

"_Stop the hate congratulate, You know my name so eat some cake"- BOTDF_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hansley and the plot along with myself...at least i think i own myself...Hey dad do i own myself?!...

* * *

2

When I awoke my vision was still blurred. I heard people rushing around me; someone around me was yelling orders. It was a man, I could tell by the tone of his voice, although I couldn't make out what he was saying. There was a faint beeping in the distance.

"_Oh no_," I thought _"that person, with the white hair, must have taken me to the hospital."_

In the blurred vision I noticed a figure standing above me. There was a color that resembled that of pale skin, White framed that color, and in the middle of the pale skin was some brown. As my vision started to clear I made out a pale face with sharp features. Locks of white hair framed the face. Two brown eyes looked down on me with worry, hurt, and pain reflecting in them.

"Your awake" the man said. I nodded still looking at this man. He looked so familiar, like I had seen him before. "What is your name miss?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Hansley Shane" I managed to get out, my eyes still glued to this man he was so familiar looking. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar?

"Hansley, "he paused, "That is a beautiful name" he smiled. Then it hit me! His smile told me who he was. I had seen his smile before, on the televisions in the town square, on magazines, hell I even seen it on shirts. The man who was at my bed side, with worry deep within his eyes, was none other than the CEO who keep me from starving last year. This man was Bakura Mao.

I let out a small gasp at this realization and tried to sit up. Bakura stopped me and guided me back down.

"Not so fast, we don't want you to get sick; you went through hell it looks like. You're safe now though, tthe hospital staff will take care of you." My eyes widened at this and I tried to jump up, but an IV ripped at my arm and Bakura gently pushed me back down. "Shh," he hushed," it's gonna be okay, we are gonna contact your parents and make sure you make It, okay?"

"But I can't," I breathed "they're dead, no money and I" I couldn't talk anymore, my mouth had gone dry and my vision was growing shaky again.

"What?" Bakura looked at me surprised, sorrow and worry filled his eyes now. I was starting to lose consciousness again.

"Don't worry only bad people go to hell" was all I managed to get out. I heard a gasp and saw Babura's eyes widen before I blacked out again.

* * *

Sorry for the super Short Chapter... i feel like a fail...

Anyway, next, i add a random character!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :]! Anyway this chapters longer...but still really short... blame my mind...

_"Stop the hate, congratulate, you know my name so eat some cake"-_BOTDF

I hate Haters -.-

Enjoy my mind ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Nothing...NOTHING... except for me, hansley, and the plot...i think...

* * *

3

Once I had awoken again, I scanned the room. It was white and had hospital equipment within it. There was a nurse at a desk across the room. She had Amethyst eyes and tri colored hair.

"_She looks like a female version of yugi"_I thought.

The nurse soon noticed my staring and turned my direction and smiled. I watched her as she came and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Mr. Mao will return soon" the nurse said gently running her hand over my hair. I just looked at her a while. She noticed the confusion that ran across my face "what troubles you?" she asks in a warm tone.

"It's nothing" I shake my head "but you look like a friend of mine." I say shaking my head slightly.

The nurse chuckled "you mean Yugi?"

My eyes widened at her statement "you know him?"

"Well I should being his older sister" she smiled

"Yugi had an older sister and didn't tell me?" I said in disbelief.

"That little twerp" she laughed "Ah I remember you now. Yugi`s little friend Hansley. He used to bring you over all the time in elementary school. When you came over you used to eat all of our food."

"Oh please I didn't eat that much" I laughed.

"So you do remember," she pinched my uninjured side and I giggled. "Yup same old Hansley" she smiled.

"Why do I not remember you?" I ask still giggling.

"Really? So you don't remember Mana? The fun older sister? I must say Hansley I'm offended" she said gasping and clutching her hand over her heart.

"Well Mana, give me a break I was seven at the time" we both laughed." So Mana?" I asked seriously "do you know what Mr. Mao plans to do with me?"

"Unfortunately Hansley" Mana looked down, "I know you're a free soul, but I believe Mr. Mao plans to put you in a children's home"

"Great" I huffed.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Mana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes it can"

"Hmm well I guess your right" there was a knock at the door. Mana flashed me a quick smile, before going to answer it. Bakura walked into the room.

"Ms. Motou I assume everything is in order?" Bakura asked Mana.

"Yes sir" replied Mana.

Bakura nodded "Then you may go on your break"

"Thank you sir" Mana flashed me a quick smile before she headed out the door. Bakura walked over to my bed side and sat in the chair that Mana once had sat in.

"So Ms. Shay" Bakura Started.

"Please, just call me Hansley" I say lightly flicking my hand in his direction.

"Alright then, Hansley, I assume Ms. Motou has told you where you are to reside?"

"Yes a Children's Home" I said slightly looking down. Bakura then laughed. I was surprised by this, and looked at him with wide eyes. He reached over and grabbed my hand. He tossed my hand back and forth in between his lightly. Then she stopped and inched his face closer to my wrist. With one of his hands, he held out a steady finger tracing one of the many small white lines in the skin of my wrist.

"What is this?" he asked.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp and pulled it to my chest. Looking down I said "A memory"

"Oh" he said "Anyway Hansley, I have decided to allow you to stay in my mansion, and resume your studies under the guidance of Ms. Motou. Her brother Yugi will visit periodically to bring you homework and to visit from time to time."

"Mr. Mao please you don't-"

"Call me Bakura" he cut me off "and yes I have to, because dear Hansley, I sense something about you, something that I can't quite out a finger on, and the lest I could do is let you stay in a safe place away from pyro maniacs, and resume your studies so you may graduate with the rest of your class" He said.

"Thank you Bakura" I paused "For all you`ve done"

Bakura smiled at me "My pleasure" he then took my hand and turned it over, examining the scars. He ran them over with his finger and looked up at me. "I`m sorry this happened to you" Then he took me by surprise and leaned down and kissed my scared wrist. It was a light kiss but his warm lips against my skin, was an edgy feeling, and it felt good. Then he met my surprised gaze once again. "Under my guidance I will give you memories to make up for every single one of these" he says smiling at me. He then releases my hand and stands up. Once in the door way he turns around and looks at me "Sleep Hansley, you have a big life ahead of you" He then closes the door. All I do is stare at the door frame, the place where he once stood as I hear his footsteps disappear down the hallway.

* * *

Haha I have Out up a new chapter!...i have no idea whats next...


End file.
